Blizzaria's True Love and Pete's Revenge
This is how Blizzaria's True Love and Pete's Revenge goes in Paw Patrol in the Six Super Heroes Yo-Kai. At King Enma's Estate Bllizaria: He loves me... Ah... He loves me a lot... He loves me... He loves me even more... He loves me... She blow at Skye, Minka, Pepper, Penny, Zoe and Enma Enma: That is cool and all. He blow the flower pedal's away Skye: Kinda mingling that flower. Minka: Who's the... Lucky Yokai? Blizzaria: My one true love. (Sigh) I'll find him someday. He's out there, I just know it. Zoe: This fantasy yokai- Do you happen to know he was part of the tribe? Blizzaria: Does it matter? Enma: Well, as you know... Someone of your Yokai stature, must be courted, by a hero of spirit soul. Blizzaria: What a Yokai pain. Penny: Blizzaria. You got to pick someone, Sooner or later. I mean, tick, tock, huh? Blizzaria: Penny, I'm can't pick someone I'm not in love with. Zoe: if you want love, find a boy in the Human World. Penny: I'm sure you will find someone better, even the perfect guy, isn't gonna walk through the door, and even if he does, how are you gonna know he's the one? Blizzaria: Oh... I'll know. Just imagine. He'll stride into the room. A light will glow from him. I'll hear music. He'll bring me flowers. He'll sweep me off my feet. And I'll know he's the one when he makes me laugh. Enma: chuckles Blizzaria... Oh, Forgive me for saying so. But that sound just... Lovely. Blizzaria: Oh don't worry. I'll find him. I made a vow. She went to the Park and see Ryan Blizzaria: Hello, techno-organic. Ryan F-Freeman: Ahh. I think this Yokai can have this love song. Cue the song Love so lovely. Not Far Longer Than Forever. Love so lovely has played Ryan F-Freeman: Just around the corner, seeking you~ Puppy love is tripping lightly into view~ Hiding in the hedgerows~ Sneaking up on tiptoes~ Love's first kiss is blissfully~ About to capture you~ Just around the corner wafting close~ Love is creeping nearer than you might suppose~ So sit still and wait now~ Let love choose your fate now~ Take a pause, don't run because~ It's right behind you~ Let love find you~ Young love~ It's love, love, love, love, love~ Love so lovely~ What can you say to love~ But love?~ Maybe on the rooftops, climbing high~ Somewhere just above you, love is hovering by~ Love is in a rush to~ Smear you, smash you, smush you~ Love will crush you into mush~ When you're the bull's-eye, you'll get hit by~ Young love~ Your first, your only love~ Love so.. lovely~ Enma: Excuse me, miss. Ryan F-Freeman: How can you stand it so...~ Then a Safe has dropped Blizzaria: Ah! All: Blizzaria!!! The Keima just hit the three one head, Blizzaria know that the Keima are here to destroy the Yokai World Keima: Who's gonna tell the Beagle Boys' boss the bad news? Keima 2: Don't look at me. I'm not his Yokai. You tell him. Keima: Me?! I'm not doing that again. Keima 2: Hey. I got an idea. Keima 3 Flicker. You tell him. Keima 3: Tell him what? Keima 2: Tell him you know... A lot of stuff. Keima 3: Uh oh. He's not gonna like this. He open the Door Keima 3: Uh. Hello. Pete: It don't look good when only one shows up. Does it, Keima? He look at the door Pete: Hmmmm. Keima 2: Man. I cannot hear nothing except "Step, clop, step clop". Keima: He-he. Have a look at Loiter from his side, bud. He look at the keyhole to take a peek and peek at them with one eye Both: (Scream) Pete grab them Both: He has something to tell you, Master Pete. Pete: It better be good news. Keima 3: Well, we did exactly what you said to do. And Drop the Safe to the Youkai. Pete: You what!? I didn't say "drop the safe" You Dolt, I said "Keep her safe". Keima 2: Well. We're in luck. Because we missed her. Pete: Now, Listen, Keima. I got a plan. And it ain't to killing the Youkai and the king. It's to kidnap them. All: Huh? Pete: The Yopple Incorporated is having The opera. It's tomorrow night. They at the Poster of the Yopple Incorporated having an Opera Pete: The King and that Youkai has got to be gone by then, or I can't be the new king of the Yokai World! All: Oh... Keima 3: I'm sorry. I didn't get any of that. Pete: Yokai, Dazzabel!! Dazzabel: Yes, captian. You yelled? Pete: Throw these clowns into the Crystal of Ix! Dazzabel: Oh yeah. The Crystal of Ix! Keima: No! Keima 2: Not that! Keima 3: Anything but the Crystal of Ix! Dazzabel: See you never, losers. Ixtala! The Crystal has them trapped and it turns out it look so roomy Keima 3: Oh. It's so good. Then the phone is ringing Dazzabel: Hello. Pete's secret lair. Dazzabel speaking. She heard what the phone said Dazzabel: The City!? She sound the alarm To Be Continue Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3